The present disclosure relates generally to telecommunications and relates more particularly to dialogue systems. Dialogue systems (e.g., interactive voice response or “IVR” systems) are computer systems that provide information over a communication device, such as a telephone. Dialogue systems are commonly used, for example, in customer support applications. For instance, a dialogue system can be used to allow customers to access information in a company's database by navigating a series of menu choices. As an example, an airline may use a dialogue system in order to provide flight-related information such as flight number, flight status, or the like.
Currently, users of dialogue systems must navigate menus by following voice prompts and speaking and/or pressing buttons or keys at the appropriate times. For example, a dialogue system that provides information on flight status may first ask the user to enter the day for which he seeks information, followed by the flight number, the cities of departure and arrival, or other information that identifies the flight. This is time-consuming and often inconvenient, as the user may have to navigate through many levels of the menu in order to obtain the information he is seeking. In addition, the user may make mistakes in entering information or in navigating the menus (e.g., enter the wrong flight number or choose “check in for flight” instead of “check flight status”), which adds to the time and frustration involved in obtaining the desired information.